


Hannah

by Kuro_Guardian



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, I don't sleep enough at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Guardian/pseuds/Kuro_Guardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is coming unhinged, is coming apart if only he would bleed like the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannah

He bleeds -

\- is bleeding. The pooling vividicy of red against gray. Softly he breathes watching the blood trail off down his wrist and forearm. Finally, he plunges his hand into the cool stream unnerved to find it purple when surely it was blue before. The clear unmarked skin of his hand stares back at him. Nothing; not a mark, sign, or blemish. "Huh."

The blood seeps around the bright metal. He moves the blade carefully, totally entranced by the red weeping hysterically to drip in fat bumblebee body drops. The warmth soaking cooling into his pants from the apparent pool. The stream is warmer he's sure - nothing. Healthy skin shedding rose-tinted water - no scars, no cuts. Nothing nothing nothin _gnothingnothin **g noth**_ **-** he watches the steel quiver from hitting a bone in his hand.

It hurts very badly, yet… There isn't any evidence. Funny. He pokes the weasel by his side - it does not move even when dunked into the stream. No surprise what with the blood pool it leaves behind, with the pink cloud it release into the stream. Bled to death it did the wound already stinking in the heat.

The bird stares at the sky with one glassed over eye as he hefts it's soft little body from the ground. The stream wets its feathers together and freezes his fingers as he examines the large gash slitting upon it's chest and back. The incisions have not healed, have not even scabbed over. It's still a raw, sticky hole though it is a little cleaner now.

He turns to the child curled on it's side and pokes it - the child whimpers. Not dead or too badly hurt it clutches the wounded hand to it's chest. Eyes clenched closed it begins to sob as he pulls at its other arm. Begins to scream as he growls and tugs harder. The sound is like an ice pick in his ears.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He continues to throttle the strangled child its head below the water's surface. Its legs have stopped kicking, but it is only the tears clouding his vision that makes him finally stop. "Shut up… I didn't want to, I didn't mean to…" He hadn't meant to go this far, hadn't meant to.

He lets the body sink into the stream as he watches his hand bleed licking his teeth.


End file.
